Backdoor Exhibitionism
by Ash-Lee-Can
Summary: While everyone is enjoying some family time with a party, Michonne get excited at the idea of putting on a show. Tumblr Richonne smut prompt. Enjoy...


A/N: So this is not only my first Richonne fic, but the first smut fic that I've done in a loooooooong time. The idea came from a tumblr post from _forevermichonne_ on tumblr who wondered if anyone was interested in recording themselves reading their own fics, like an audio book but for fanfics. I was game but wanted to do it for a Richonne fic and needed a prompt. Cue siancore who's prompt was "Richonne smut prompt: _what do Rick and Michonne do when they want 'alone time' in a house full of people?_ "decided to give it a shot and this is what I came up with. If people enjoy it, I'll be sure to record an audio of me reading it sometime this week. The main song I listened to for inspiration was "Anytime, Anyplace" by Janet Jackson so if you wanted to listen to it, be my guest. My apologies if there are any mistakes in the story. ADHD...

The party was underway. Food was being devored, music was being danced to, everyone was wearing either pink or blue and alcohol was being sipped on. Well, not from the mother to be. It had been a year and a half since they all moved to Alexandria and although Maggie had just given birth to a little boy 9 months ago, here she was again waddling around, proud and still helping running things while six month pregnant. Glenn sure as hell wasn't waiting any time.

Watching the happy couple slow dance on the floor, Glenn squatting down talking to his unborn child, his mind and eyes traveled over to his own family. On the couch against the back wall, there she was dressed in a baby blue, flowy dress and sitting on the couch watching her friends. Everyone was supposed to show up to the party in either pink or blue, which ever gender the expected the baby to be this go around. It was the party host's, Godmother Tara, dorky idea of course, but then he looked down to his crisp, blush pink, button up shirt before returning his focus back and remembered the bet between his wife and himself.

While she sat on the couch, two kids were happily snuggled up under her warmth. Blonde and beautiful three year old Judith laid with her head in Michonne's lap. Nine month year old, tiny and adorable, Jared Hershel Rhee rested on her shoulder. Face buried in the crook of her neck, snuggled into ball on her chest. Abraham, a blue shirt in solidarity of his friend, and Daryl, a blue shirt to back up his brother, had been standing in the corner together watching her, hoping the godmother would get tired of holding the baby and offer one of the two godfathers to relieve her of her godmother duties.

His tall and lean muscled son walked past her until she called him back to her, signaling him to hand over his cup for inspection. Even though his son was wooing girls with his now Bary White speaking voice, shorter, slicked back hair and light scruff on his face, he'd always listened to just about whatever Michonne said. After his drunken display at the community's New Year's party a few months ago, Michonne had decided to try and monitor his drinks for awhile. He was allowed to drink but she just wanted to make sure he didn't over do it. She took a sip of his drink, measuring the amount of alcohol by the taste on her tongue. As she did, her eyes looked up and locked with Rick's. Her eyes danced and smiled at the sight of him. Satisfied, with the drink at least, she finally returned it to the eighteen year old, earning a grumbled complaint about taking too much of his drink while walking away.

Their eyes locked once again and he couldn't help but smile and scratch the thick hair on his face and blushed. He remembered a time where he could only look in her eyes for before adverting his crystal blue gaze. Now, when he stared at her the way he was currently doing, she knew exactly what it meant. He wanted her. She glared at him, knowing his tricks. Knowing what he wanted. Remembering their bet.

"Boys?" Her voice called out and Abraham quickly knocked Daryl's cup of his hand as a distraction to get to the baby first abd suceeded. Her eyes playfully rolled at the overgrown gingerman as she handed over the sleeping baby to the redhead teddy bear. Daryl practically snarled at the man as he eventually made his way over. It was okay. He still had Little Ass Kicker who was still sleep as well. Suddenly, Michonne stood up and Daryl quickly took her place to be close to his niece. Before he could laugh at the antics of his two friends, what he saw made the air hitch in his throat. Just like it did every time he witnessed it.

Michonne, in her baby blue mid-thigh length dress with a slit up the high waisted sheer that wrapped outside of the dress, walked over towards him. But it wasn't just any walk. No. It was the walk. The walk she would give him when she wanted to tease him, in public or behind closed doors, it always worked it's magic. The walk that would put Jessica Rabbit walking down a fashion show runway to shame. And yet, it was such a subtle change from her normal walk to the point that no one really noticed when she did it. No one but him. Maybe it was because it was for him. Only him, even in a room full of people.

She stepped up to him and kissed his lips, his facial hair tickling her face. Her breast brushing against his chest as she purred. "Hey."

"Hey." He smiled back at her and she knew what he wanted. He was ready to go home now and devour every bit of his queen's cream. Problem was that they offered to watch baby Jared that night and the thought of a newborn baby waking up during their love making wasn't idea. It happened to them once already.

Her lips went to the side of his face her breath hitting his earlobe as she whispered. "I have an idea." She cupped her hand with his and guided him to through the kitchen and out the backdoor.

It was early spring in the early evening. Twinkling stars shined on them as they stepped out onto the back deck of the house. The moon glowed on her beautiful skin, illuminating her external of her goddess nature. The weather hadn't started to get really warm yet, but it wasn't too cold either.

She let go his hand and leaned over the the wooden rail of the deck. Her dreads, braided up, fell to lower back. Just above her waist. A vision, she was. She looked at him with flaming desire in her eyes. "Right here."

Out in the open, she wanted it. Their private intimate passion for the world to possibly see. Who was he to deny her such a request?

His body pulled to his, like the magnet she was, until his hardness pressed up against her backside. She moaned at the clothed contact, wanted to to be taken by the man that she desired. The man that she loved.

His lips caressed her neck and shoulders as his dominate hand found the sheer slit in her dress, slowing making it way up her soft skin to he found the personal slicked slit and clit. Wet just for him.

His fingers stroked, invoking a shuttered sigh from his lover's lips. With his free hand, he began to unbutton his shirt, pleased that he didn't have an undershirt to worry about. He wanted to feel the skin of her back pressed against his chest at some point during all of this. He one handedly unbuckled his belt and pants, releasing himself from the constricting polyester frabric of his pants and boxer briefs.

He didn't need a warm up, he rarely did. When he wanted her, he _wanted_ her. Remove his drenched hand from her wetness and he bunched up the lower part of dress up and over, exposing her glistening ass. Commando. Just the way he liked it.

He grabbed himself and teased at her wet cunt with his tip. "Rick? Do it." She calmly commanded. And he did.

Her velvet walls gripped him for ever inch that disappear into her and she took. After fully settling in, he pushed her braided dreads over her shoulder He rested his hands on her shoulders before sliding her straps off, pushing the top of her dress down, bunching it with the rest at the waist. Both hands grabbed her breast, feeling her hershey kiss nipples harden under his touch mixed with the light breeze of the night.

His thrusts began slowly, knowing it would frustrate her to the point of giving out commands. And he _loved_ the way she gave out commands. She bit her full delicious bottom lip, not ready to let out her loud moans. "Stop playing. You know what I want now do it!"

 _There we go._ His hands left her breast and found their way to each side of her hips, gripping hard for what was to come. "Do it." She whispered more gently, ready to give herself to him.

His own hips thrusted forward sharply, receiving a high pitched yelp in response. He pumped inside her swift and fierce like a cunning warrior, out to slay and revive his queen. He wasn't much experienced before he met Lori, but with Michonne, he had learned to master the craft that was her pleasure. Her breast bounced with every push and pull that he gave her. Her back arched, turning her into a boomerang. Everything he gave to her, she threw it right back.

"Oh fuck. I'm gonna cum." That was his cue. His hand found her clit tended to it vigorously, never slowing the pace of his hips as he did so. She clenched and gripped him from her inside and lurched forward, her body glistening from prespiration. He held her close with one arm around her torso, slowing up his a pace. Letting her ride it out. Even three drinks in, he could never feel more intoxicated then when he felt Michonne cum.

He was about to pull out, they had a bet after all, but for a moment for he wonder slip past her. He was ready to cum hard and he knew exactly where he wanted to do it.

"Nope. Switch." He could hear the laughter. She caught him. Of course she did. A bet was a bet after all.

He eased his himself out of her self made humidity. The aroma in cool air was making him salivate. He bent her back forward, his fingers collected her juices, giving them a quick lick before slipping his fingers between her crack, coating her anus. After three more coats to her and one to his cock, he proceeded to probe into her tightness. He heard her breath halt, taking in the pleasurable pain he inflicted on her body. A moan deep within his soul grumbled, vibrating through his body. He held on one side of her hip and her shoulder on the other side to keep his balance and to create a better leverage.

He turned his head to the door, remembering that there was a party going, not just inside him, but in the house they were just outside of. His curiousity had gotten the best of him as to the possibility of them being watched. Sure enough, Glenn was standing behind the door watching through the his mouth agape, watching him giving his all to Michonne's ass. Realizing he had been spotted, he scrambled and made haste, leaving them in peace. The whole party was going to find out about it by the end of the night for sure considering the source. In the midst of the of the fucking, he didn't even realize his pants and boxer briefs were all the way down to his ankles, his own ass being the first thing anyone would see. It didn't matter though. He was about ready to cum and he sure as hell wasn't about to stop for anyone.

He pounded her, his hips smacking her from behind, creating ripples of pleasure with her flesh. The sound of her screaming were drowned out by the music inside, but enough for him make his body completely jerk forward as he violently climax and caturped her lips with a intense passion so true. They wanted to stay like that forever but they both knew that they wouldn't be able to. There was a party to get back to for one.

After pulling out and both redressing themselves, Michonne turned to him with a knowing smirk. "You really thought I was going let you, didn't you."

He chuckled, licked his lips and squinted his crystal blue eyes. "I was kinda hoping."

"Remember," She kissed him softly on his lips, "if Maggie gives birth to a girl, _then_ we can have one of our own. If it's a boy, you have to save that thing on your face." She pointed to his overgrown bear as she strutted past him, with a sway in her hips as she re-entered the party.

He looked down at his pink shirt and smile before following her back to the party. "A deal's a deal."

A/N: I hope this turned out okay and that you all enjoy it...


End file.
